Losing You
by HeartBeatsFastColors
Summary: When Jack gets shot -Not in the story- what will happen to him? Will he live or will Rose lose him and have to live life without him. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"It'll be alright." Jack said to Rose wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"No it won't. I don't want to lose you." Rose said still crying.

Jack sighed and said "Rose, listen to me. You're not going to lose me. I promise."

Rose wanted to believe him but knew she was going to lose him. That he was going to die.

"Somehow I don't believe that." Rose said with more tears running down her face.

Jack took her and pulled her to him and she layed her head on his chest.

"You have to believe it. Nothing will happen to me, not as long as you're still with me." Jack said.

Rose looked up at Jack with a small smile and said "Ok. Then I'll never let you go."

Rose fell asleep with Jack on the hospital bed.

The next morning Jack woke up with Rose still sleeping by him.

One of the nurses came into the room to check on Jack and seen that Rose was sleeping next to him.

"Hello Mr. Dawson. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"I'm fine." Jack replied with a smile.

"That's good. I'll be back later to check on you." The nurse said since she saw Rose was still asleep next to Jack and didn't want to wake her up.

"Ok." Jack said.

The nurse left and shut the door behind her.

An hour later Rose woke up and looked up at Jack and smiled.

Jack smiled back at her. "Good morning." He said.

"Good morning." Rose said still smiling.

Rose was glad Jack was still alive when she woke up it gave her some hope that maybe he wouldn't die after all.

***I was working on a video and while I was waiting for it to save I came up with this. I'm still writing the second chapter to "I'll Always Love You" it will probably be up tomorrow or Monday. I hope everyone likes the first chapter of this. Please Review. :)***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Thank you to everyone who reviewed. :)***

A week later Jack was released from the hospital. Rose rolled him out in the wheel chair he was going to be in for a month.

They got to the car and Rose helped Jack out of the wheelchair to put it in the trunk of the car as he leaned on the car.

"I'll get it, Rose." He said.

"No. The doctor said not to pick anything heavy up. Therefore, you're not putting the wheel chair in the trunk." Rose said.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't see why I need to be in a wheel chair anyway...I can walk...nothing happened to my legs."

Rose put the wheel chair in the trunk and said "They just don't want you to tear the stiches out of your side that's all."

Jack opened the car door and got in as did Rose.

"And me in that wheel chair is going to help me how?" He asked kind of getting mad.

"It just will. In a month you'll be out of it and you can do what you want." Rose said as she was pulling out of the hospital parking lot to go home.

"Okay..." Jack said.

Rose looked over at him seeing he was getting mad, she kissed him and said "It will be alright."

Jack just smiled faintly.

{1 Month Later}

Jack got the stiches out of his side and finally he was out of the wheel chair.

"Good morning, Jack." Rose said as she was walking downstairs getting ready to leave for work.

Jack smiled. "Good morning, honey." He got up from the couch and walked over to Rose and kissed her.

"I'll be back about 8 tonight. Okay?" Rose said as she walked toward the door to leave.

"Okay." Jack said as he followed her to the door.

Rose opened the storm door to leave and and said "See you later. I love you." as she turned around to kiss Jack.

"I love you too." Jack said with a smile.

Rose walked to the car, got in it and drove down the road.

Jack went back inside to clean around the house a little bit. He wanted to get a job so Rose wouldn't have to work but after he got shot she just wouldn't let him. Anytime he mentioned he wanted to get a job so she could stay home, she simply said 'No.' to him.

Jack went upstairs to clean his and Rose's bedroom a little. As he was picking up papers off the dresser he seen his portfolio of drawings.  
>He flipped through them when he saw one of Rose that he drew a week after Titanic sank. He sat on the bed and looked at the drawing. Rose was sitting on a bench in New York looking at the sunset.<p>

{Flashback}

_"Stay still." Jack said as he was finishing the drawing of Rose on a bench._

_Rose just smiled._

_"Okay. Done." Jack walked over to Rose and sat down to show her the drawing._

_"Thank you. It's beautiful." Rose said with a smile._

_"You're beautiful." Jack said as he kissed her lips._

_Rose moved closer to Jack and he wrapped his arms around her._

_"I love you, Jack." Rose sais softly._

_Jack kissed the top of her head. "I love you too. Always and forever."_

_"Rose?" Jack asked._

_"What?" Rose said as she layed her head on his chest._

_"If you could have anything what would it be?" Jack asked._

_Rose looked up at Jack. "I already have what I want...you."_

_Jack smiled. "I mean if you could have anything or do anything...if I could give you anything...what would it be?"_

_Rose thought for a moment. "If you could give me anything what would it be? Let's see...I want to live in Wisconsin and I want a small simple house big enough to raise a couple of kids."_

_"I could do that." Jack said._

_"Good. Because that's what I want. Oh, and for you to have a job doing anything you want." Rose smiled._

_"Well I already know what I want to do for a job. I want to be an artist." Jack said._

_"You are and artist." Rose said with a smile._

Jack came back to the present still looking at the picture.

"I am an artist." He thought to himself.

He had an idea. Rose said he couldn't work meaning no construction or office work, but she never said anything about drawing.

Jack got up from the bed took his portfolio and headed to the lake.

When he got there he sat on the ground drawing a picture of the lake and the mountains behind it. It looked exactly as it was in front of him.

A man came up behind him. "Nice drawing. How much would you take for it?"

Jack turned around and looked up. He couldn't believe someone already wanted to buy his drawing. He was a really great artist and people always loved his work but he never thought about selling it.

"Uhh..." He thought for a moment. "How much would you give me for it?" Jack asked.

"50 cents." The man asked.

Jack thought about it for a moment and finally said "Okay."

The man handed Jack 50 cents and Jack handed the man the drawing.

After that Jack had went home to wait for Rose. It was almost 6:30p.m. so he figured he better get home.

***I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please review. :)***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Thank you to: Rose Dawson-Johanna Mason and thegoodgirldoll for reviewing! :)***

Jack got home and since it was 7:30p.m. he started to cook dinner that way it would be ready when Rose got home.

Just as Jack finished cooking and got the table set Rose walked through the door.

"Jack. I'm home." Rose said.

Jack walked out of the kitchen. "Hi." He said as he kissed her.

"Hi. You cooked dinner?" Rose asked.

"Yes. Are you hungry?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I didn't eat lunch today because there was a lot of paper work I had to get done at the office, so I'm actually really hungry."

"Ok well come on and let's eat." Jack said.

Rose followed Jack into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Mmm. Hamburgers and pasta my favorite." Rose said.

Jack just smiled.

"This is really good." Rose said taking a bite of her hamburger.

"Thanks. Glad you like it." Jack said smiling.

"So what did you do today?" Rose asked.

"Well after you left I cleaned around the house a bit. Then I went down to the lake and drew a picture and made 50 cents." Jack said.

"Really? That's great!" Rose said smiling.

"Yeah." Jack said with a smile. "I was thinking maybe I could do that to make some extra money you know?"

"That would be a good idea." Rose said.

Rose and Jack finished eating and Rose washed the dishes while Jack was laying on the couch.

Rose walked into the livingroom. "Hey Jack I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morining." She said as she kissed him.

"Okay. I'll be up there in a minute." Jack said.

Rose went upstairs and got into her pajama's and went to bed. Shortly after that Jack turned off the light in the livingroom and went upstairs as well.

He got into bed and layed there watching Rose sleep. He wasn't really tired but he just wanted to be next to her.

He layed there for about an hour before finally falling asleep.

{A week later}

Rose woke up and Jack wasn't beside her.

"Jack." She said as she walked down the stairs.

"Jack?" She asked again.

She walked walked downstairs and seen the back door was open so she walked outside.

She seen him on the back porch drawing a picture of the sunrise. She walked up beside him and got a chair that was next to him and sat down.

She didn't say anything she just watched him draw.

Jack finally turned to look at her "Good morning." He said then turned back around and continued to draw.

Rose smiled "Good morining. Did I ever tell you how talented at drawing you are?" Rose said with a smile.

Rose could see a smile on Jack's face. "Well thank you, Mrs. Dawson." Jack said as he laughed a bit.

Rose laughed. "You're welcome, Mr. Dawson."

Jack finished his drawing and turned around to face Rose.

"So Rose, I'm thinking of going down to the lake and draw. You wanna come?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Rose said with a smile.

Rose loved to watch Jack draw. He was so talented and he could get every detail right.

"Okay. Well I'm going to get dressed then we can go." Rose said.

"Okay." Jack said.

Rose kissed him then went back upstairs to get dressed. 10 minutes later she came down dressed in jean shorts, a green short sleeve shirt and flip flops with her hair pulled back into a bun.

"Hey." Rose said to get Jack's attention.

Jack turned around from the window. "Hey. You look nice."

Rose smiled. "Thanks. Ready to go?"

"I'm ready when you are." Jack said.

"Well let's go." Rose said.

"Okay." Jack got his portfolio off the couch and went out the door to the car with Rose following behind him.

Jack opened the car door for Rose as she got in the car and shut it when she was in the car.

Jack got in the car and drove to the lake.

Once at the lake they got out of the car and sat down on the ground next to the lake. Jack got out his portfolio from the car.

"Hey Rose?"

"What?" Rose asked.

"Sit next to the lake facing me. I want to draw you." Jack said.

Rose did what Jack asked and moved over closer to the lake and faced Jack.

Jack started to draw Rose. Starting with her face and ending with her legs as she was sitting 'Kriss Kross.'

"Okay. Done."

Rose moved closer to Jack to look at the drawing.

"This is really amazing." Rose said.

"Thanks." Jack said.

Rose leaned in and kissed Jack. No one was around and seeing how it was only 10a.m. not many people would go to the lake until noon anyway Jack walked over to the car and put his portfolio in the seat and walked back to Rose.

"I'm going swimming. Wanna come?" Jack asked.

"But we didn't bring extra clothes..."

"So.. Come on." Jack said as he held out his hand to help Rose up.

Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed Jack's hand as he helped her up and they took their shoes off and layed them on the ground.

They walked closer to the lake hand-in-hand and walked into the water which was warm.

As the got to where their feet could barely touch the ground Jack grabbed Rose and picked her up bridal style.

"Don't drop me!" Rose laughed.

"Did you say 'drop you?'" Jack asked playfully knowing what she really said.

"No! Don't!" Rose screamed and laughed as Jack dropped her into the lake.

Rose swam back up and grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him under.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Jack exclaimed playfully.

Rose started swimming away from him laughing.

Jack caught up to her and pulled her under with him and kissed her while under water.

They both swam back up after about 20 seconds laughing and splashing eachother.

It started to rain and they still were playing in the water.

"All right, let's get out of here and get dried off." Rose said.

"What's wrong? Afraid of a little rain?" Jack asked laughing.

"No." Rose said.

"Okay then." Jack said as he picked her up over his shoulder and spun around.

"Stop! Jack stop!" Rose said laughing.

Jack stopped and fell backwards because his feet weren't touching the ground and Rose fell off his shoulder.

Jack didn't come up after one minute and Rose was getting scared.

"Jack?" Rose looked around. "Jack?...Jack!" Rose yelled.

Rose started to cry and get scared she dove under the water and couldn't see anything.

She swam back up. "Jack!" she yelled once more with still no answer.

Rose started to cry even more.

Suddenly something grabbed Rose's leg and she screamed.

"Jack!" Rose fell backwards into the water and Jack caught her.

Jack just laughed.

"That wasn't funny! What the hell was that for? I thought you drowned!" Rose said getting mad as she punched Jack in the arm.

Jack grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry, Rose. It's was just a little fun...I didn't mean to scare you."

"Fun for who? You or me because I didn't find that funny at all!" Rose yelled.

"I'm sorry really. Now let's get out of here it's starting to rain really hard." Jack said.

Jack grabbed Rose's hand and they swam back to the shore. They put their shoes back on then went to the car. Jack got a towel out of the backseat and gave it to Rose. She placed it on the seat and got into the car. Jack just got in completely wet.

He turned on the heater in the car and drove home.

By the time they got home it was still raining hard and the sky was dark. Jack unlocked the door to the house, Rose walked in front of him trying to get out of the rain and Jack followed behind her.

Rose stopped in front of the couch and turned to Jack and said "I swear if you ever do what you did today again...I'm gone."

"Rose...I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't mean to scare you like that!"

"Well you did scare me! Two times already in the last couple of years you almost died! If you would have actually drowned I don't know what I would have done..." Rose said with tears running down her face.

"I won't do it ever again." Jack said.

"You promise?" Rose asked.

Jack pulled her closer to him. "I promise, Rose. I'll never do that again."

Rose hugged him then said "I'm going upstairs to take a shower and get different clothes then I'm going to bed since there's nothing else to do."

"Okay." Jack said as he kissed her on the forehead and then she walked upstairs.

***Please Review. I really hope everyone likes this chapter.***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Thank you everyone for reviewing! :) Note: Close to the end of this chapter it is rated M which that part will have 3 (***) next to it. If you don't want to read that part then skip it...***

{A few weeks later}

Jack walked into the kitchen where Rose was cooking dinner.

"Hey Rose." Jack said as he kissed Rose on the cheek.

"Hey." She said looking up from the stove to look at him.

Jack stood there and smiled as Rose looked back at the stove and kept cooking.

Rose looked back up at Jack. "What?" Rose said with a smile and a laugh.

"You wanna go to the lake?" Jack asked.

"No...it's dark outside...and on top of that I'm cooking dinner." Rose said looking confused.

"Well cook dinner and we can take it to the lake." Jack said.

"What are you up to?" Rose said with a smile knowing he was up to something.

"Nothing..." Jack said.

"Uh huh...sure. Why do you want to go to the lake?" Rose asked.

"Just thought it would be fun to hang out and eat dinner there." Jack said.

Rose rolled her eyes "Alright, fine. We'll eat dinner at the lake. I don't know what you're up to but I know you're up to something."

Jack laughed. "Why do you think I'm up to something?"

"Because you just, out of no where, said you wanted to go to the lake and at night."

"So...it could be fun." Jack said with a smile.

"Okay well dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes. Get me three dishes with lids from the cabinet." Rose said.

Jack walked over to the cabinet and got three glass dishes with lids and set them on the kitchen table.

When dinner was done Rose put everything in the three dishes and got a basket out from under one of the cabinets and put the dishes with the food in it.

"Okay you ready to go?" Rose asked Jack who was putting the dishes with food in a basket.

"Yep." Jack smiled and kissed her cheek.

Before they went out the door Rose grabbed a blanket from the couch so they could sit on it while eating.

Jack opened the car door and put the basket of food in the backseat along with the blanket and got in the driver's seat and Rose got into the other side and shut the door.

They drove to the lake. They got out of the car and Rose got the blanket and Jack got the basket of food and they walked closer to the lake. No one was there it was just them.

Rose layed the blanket on the ground and smoothed it out and Jack placed the basket onto the blanket and got out the food along with some forks and two plates he put in the basket as well. They sat down on the blanket and put the food on their plates.

"Are you happy now?" Rose asked smiling.

"Yes I am." He smiled back.

They ate the food and put everything back into the basket.

"It's beautiful here at night." Rose said looking at the moon and the stars that shined on the lake.

"Not as beautiful as you." Jack said looking over at her.

Rose looked over at Jack and smiled.

Jack moved closer to her and kissed her.

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Jack." Rose said as she kissed him.

Rose laid on the blanket and looked up at the sky as did Jack.

"Look a shooting star!" Rose pointed up at the sky.

"Make a wish." Jack said.

"I don't have to because I already have everything I want." Rose said looking at Jack.

"Oh really? What's that?" Jack asked.

Rose moved closer to him and kissed him. "You."

Jack smiled and kissed her. He rolled over to where he was on top of her and leaned down and kissed her passionately.

*******He took off his shirt and his pants but left his boxers on. Rose leaned up and kissed him then took her shirt off leaving her bra on and slipped out of her pants leaving her underwear on.

He kissed her neck and ran his hand down from the side of her back down to the side of her waist.

"Wait." Rose said pushing him away. "What if someone sees us?"

"It's too dark no one will see us. Plus we're far away from the road." He said kissing her again.

"But what if they do?" Rose asked.

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled. "Would it make you feel better if I drove the car over here infront of us?"

"Yes." Rose said with a smile.

"Okay." Jack got up and walked to the car. He got in and drove the car to where Rose was standing with the blanket wrapped around her. Jack parked the car and got out and walked towards Rose.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes." Rose smiled as she kissed him.

He picked her up bridal style and laid her on the ground gently with the blanket still wrapped around her and kissed her slowly.

When he stopped kissing her for a moment Rose lifted up one side of the blanket and Jack got under it and wrapped it around both of them.

He put his hands behind her back and unhooked her bra sliding it over her arms. He gently kissed her from between her breasts down to her waist line and back up to her chest.

Rose slipped off her underwear then leaned up and kissed Jack's chest. Rose moved her hands down to Jack's boxers and removed them so they could lay against eachother with just their bodies touching.

Rose wrapped her legs around Jack and pulled him closer to her.

Jack looked at Rose and she nodded her head slowly as he slowly moved inside her and Rose gasped at the pain she felt as he did so. Then Jack looked down at her with concern in his eyes not wanting to hurt her.

"I'm ok." Rose said.

Jack nodded and moved inside her the rest of the way and Rose moaned while holding onto Jack tighter.

"Jack..." Rose said slowly trying to catch her breath.

Jack grunted then moaned. "Rose..."

"I love you." Rose moaned.

"I love you, too." Jack said as he slowly moved out from inside her and layed his head on her chest and breathed heavily listening to her heartbeat.

They layed there together with sweat on their bodies trying to catch their breath. Jack got off of her and layed next to her.

They eventually fell asleep in eachother's arms.

**Please review.**


End file.
